


L'amour Detruit

by Sleepless_Malice



Series: Random Tumblr Drabbles (Gift Drabbles) [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Drabble, M/M, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt: "“Oh my God. You’re in love.” + Angbang</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour Detruit

**Author's Note:**

> **based on this meme:** [*click*](http://feanope.tumblr.com/post/130744056980/some-more-drabble-prompts)  
>  **[Disclaimer]** \- Neither Melkor nor Mairon are mine. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tolkien Estate – I just like to explore their lives a little further. No money is made from this story.  
>  **[General]** \- Feel free to contact me on tumblr: [feanope](http://www.feanope.tumblr.com)

“Mairon, oh my god,” Melkor said with a sly grin, as he caught him yet again staring blatantly. “You are in love.”

_‘You idiot, of course I am,’_ Mairon wished to reply, but swallowed down his immediate response. Instead he took another sip of the spiced wine, which was probably not all too wise, before he mimicked the Vala’s smirk and replied: “No offense, my lord, but at times you value yourself too highly.”

Well, this answer came certainly unexpected and Melkor nearly dropped the goblet from his hands. “Am I?” he inquired with a raised eyebrow, rarely Mairon had shown such open disrespect. Apparently the alien draught from the shores did not only make him an open book to read, it also made his Maia bold, so much bolder than he had seen him in many a year. Unexpected the behavior was, but not entirely unwelcomed and interesting all the more. Two could easily play at this game. “How so, Mairon?” he cooed, subtle nuances of threatening accompanying his words.

Much to his surprise, the Maia’s smirk only broadened. “You simply shouldn't judge others by your own standards,” declared Mairon, watching his lord’s facial expression closely. “Pardon me, my lord, but you say **_I_** am in love, yet it is you – again – who can’t take his golden eyes of me, whose secret and perverted desires are visibly spread across theface.”

And then, when Melkor said nothing for moments, the Maia’s pleasant laughter filled the air, and the Vala knew for once he had lost.


End file.
